Sacrifces Happy Tree
by punkcedoll
Summary: aqui la historia de los sacrificios cometidos en Happy tree... inspiracion la cancion de Vocaloid... esta historia es para Linisiniestra y sus alcachofas XD tu cachai
1. Chapter 1

**ojala les guste HTF no son mios y la idea salio de la cancion los sacrificios humaos de Alicia... este bueno los dejo ojala pudieran leer con musica de fondo para darle drama XD**

**B 21wqºxsf **

Hace mucho tiempo existió un pequeño sueño, amado y añorado por muchos. Con el tiempo la gente comenzó a caer en un "coma" o simplemente a desaparecer. Poco a poco se corrió el rumor de un sueño maligno devora almas lo que provoco el olvido de aquel sueño.

El pequeño sueño preocupado por desaparecer comenzó a idear un plan – no quiero desaparecer como cualquier sueño, han pasado décadas después de mi último invitado – comentaba un mimo en posición fetal, como si durmiera, y una vos muy tenue – y mi Alice, nuestra Alice se a ido – abre lentamente sus ojos violeta, un silencio eterno se hizo presente – _es hora del espectáculo_ – un mundo lleno de colores, de gente, con un bosque enorme y un hermoso catillo se hacen presentes – encontrare a Alice, no importa a cuanta gente tenga que atraer – una encantadora risa se escucha en eco.

**B 21wqºxsf **

En 1975, en las trincheras estaba un peli-verde de ojos amarillos y tez blanca, luego de haber logrado con éxito la misión encomendada de sus superiores, ya hacía descansando tranquilamente en el suelo.

Flippy, no te quedes dormido que podría haber un ataque – decía su compañero de cabellos marrón claro – ¿recuerdas lo que ocurrió la ultima vez?

Si – contestaba con cara de desprecio – quede atrapado bajo un tanque que paso por la otra trinchera y tuvieron que rescatarme – recordaba con desagrado – pero no volverá a suceder Mouse, porque esta vez solo descansare los ojos.

Hazle caso pequeño aun te queda mucho por vivir luego de salir de esta jodida guerra – infería al comentario de Mouse mientras limpiaba su CAR-15 (rifle de asalto).

Solo unos minutos Sneaky – musitaba a las odiosas pero ciertas palabras de sus amigos al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos – solo… unos… minutos… ZzZzZz – se quedaba dormido.

¡Lo sabia! – Se quejaba Mouse – yo no lo despertare si llegaran a encbronarnos ¬¬ - fruncía el seño.

Eres igual de pendejo que el Mouse, deja de llamar a la mala suerte y arreglas tus cosas – retaba al peli-marron.

*sueño*

_¿Estás cansado? ¿No preferirías vivir en paz? ¿Yo te puedo ayudar?_

¿Quién es? – Preguntaba al cuarto en blanco - ¿Qué quieres?

_Solo te quiero a ti…_

Muéstrate – exige – cobarde - como un fantasma comienza a surgir una figura humana parecida a un mimo - ¿Qué rayos?

Aquí estoy – decía pero no movía sus labios – ¿quieres venir? "amigo", serás feliz donde te llevare – se acerca y acaricia su mejilla – ven Alice.

¿Quién changos es Alice? – Aparece un aura depresiva – es más, es nombre de chica a caso no se nota que soy hombre – el mimo se enoja y el cuarto comienza a desintegrarse.

¡Tú eres Alice! – Su rostro se derrite y Flippy cae de nalga aterrorizado - ¡volverás a mi entendiste! – en el ultimo pedazo de zona blanca el peli-verde comienza a desesperarse al no encontrar fondo en esa habitación – hasta pronto… Alice… - se despedía casi en un susurro tenebroso dejando caer al oji-amarillo.

*fin sueño*

Flippy despierta de golpe, sudando y golpeándose en la cabeza con el techo de la trinchera – ¡mierda! Ayayayayay – se soba – que sería ese sueño – fue entonces cuando llega Sneaky.

Flippy! Vamos ese estúpido de Mouse llamo al enemigo – le lanza un rifle – vamos es hora de matar vietnamitas – decía con un tono de malicia y una sonrisa de miedo.

En el campo de batalla Flippy, Mouse y Sneaky corren de un bombardeo masivo en el lugar. Cuando pensaban que saldrían con vida del ataque, una de las bombas cae justo frente a ellos elevándolos por el aire a miles de metros de donde había caído esta.

Aaaaa… - se quejaba el peli-verde – que manera de volar ¿no amigos? – Sin embargo no escucho respuesta - ¿amigos? – Este se levanta y ve al peli-marrón quemado por completo y aun consiente - ¡Mouse! – se agarra la cabeza a la vez que cae nuevamente de rodillas al suelo.

Flippy… - trataba de hablar pero su voz salía dolorosamente – mátame… p-p-por favor – el peli-verde lloraba, no quería matar a su amigo menos a Mouse que era como su hermano.

No… - negaba entre sollozo – no puedo…

Hazlo – exigía como un último intento de que Flippy concediera su último deseo, este sin mirar cargo su arma – buen… muchacho… - mientras una lágrima caía aprieta el gatillo y una bala profundiza en la cabeza del peli-marrón muriendo instantáneamente.

Flippy…. – escucha su nombre a unos metros lejos de su otro compañero, corre esperando encontrar sano y salvo a Snake.

Sneaky – se queda boca abierta al ver que su abdomen estaba separado de las piernas.

Jeje… que gran vuelo eh… - comentaba aun con dolor en su medio cuerpo – ¿te queda algún cigarro?

S-si… toma… - le entrega el tabaco sentándose a su lado.

Qué gran muchacho eres… siempre preparado desde que te atraparon bajo ese tanque jeje… - prende el cigarro – no me queda mucho… trata de salvarte… - le entrega su cuchillo de caza al recibirlo Flippy llora sin parar – no llores… se fuerte… y no dejes que te atrapen

Eso hare Sne… - se queda mudo al ver el cuerpo sin vida de su colega - ¡NOOO! – grita sin consuelo alguno, ¿por qué la vida le arrebataba así a sus amigos, a su única familia?, luego una mano toca su hombro para decirle en un tono dulce ¿estás listo?

Todo se vuelve oscuro y una bala se escucha como un eco en su cabeza, nada ni nadie quitaría el dolor en su alma al haber perdido lo que más quería en su vida.

*Sueño*

Yo sabía que llegarías Alice – le hablaba de cuclillas a Flippy que hacia apoyado en un gran árbol – que bueno que pudiste venir y estar con nosotros.

"Sneaky… Mouse…" – pensaba sin parar.

¿Qué ocurre Alice? ¿No vas a hablar? – Inclinaba la cabeza con una cara llena de curiosidad – ¿acaso los quieres a ellos? – les muestra unos peluches que hizo aparecer por acto de magia que tenían la forma y características de sus amigos, Flippy lo mira con alivio al creer que estaban vivos – si los quieres tanto, te los puedo devolver – ríe maniáticamente – pero debes ser nuestra Alice hoy y por siempre.

Quieres que sea Alice? Ni siquiera sé quien es Alic… – hay silencio, razona, luego lo agarra de la ropa – eso es… tu mataste a mis amigos para venir a este puto mundo ¿verdad?

Mja… majaja… jajajaja – una sonrisa diabólica se escuchaba del mimo con la expresión de risa de oreja a oreja – adivinaste, no querías venir por voluntad propia, por eso tuve que matarlos – sigue riendo – ahora lo único que tienes son solo recuerdos y ese estúpido cuchillo que poco y nada vale – Flippy arde en ira, la sangre se le sube a la cabeza mas colérico que nunca, lo único que lo saciaría era la sangre de gente inocente para que este tipo extraño se arrepintiera de haberle quitado lo más preciado.

¡Maldito mimo maricon! Querías una Alice tendrás tu estúpida Alice – lo lanza lejos – te arrepentirás de haber traído a un militar - camina hacia el pueblo.

Ya en el pueblo Flippy comienza una masacre dejando detrás solo un sendero carmesi, mato hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos. La gente sobreviviente corría despavorida y suplicando por sus vidas, entre la multitud una joven de cabellos plateados quedaba paralizada por el horror. Cuando el peli-verde iba a enterrarle su cuchillo en el corazón unos brazos de madera lo atrapan impidiéndole matarla.

¿Qué demonios paso? - tratando de liberarse.

No dejare que ataques a la nueva Alice – poniéndose delante de ella – quedaras atrapado y nadie te podrá ayudar jamás… - las ramas se llevaban al oji-amarillo a lo mas solitario y tenebroso del bosque quedando solo en la oscuridad.

¡Matare a cada una de tus preciadas Alice's! – Gritaba - ¡te lo juro!.. ¡Te arrepentirás de haberme hecho esto!

* * *

que tal? les gusto? porfavor dejen sus reviews que gracias a eso yo se si debo continuarlo o dejarlo hasta ahi XD gracias y se me acabo el suministro de golosinas asi que solo le dejo unos cariñosos vesos de princesa disney XD kajakjak Chaos


	2. Chapter 2

En un psiquiátrico, encerrada en una habitación acolchonada se encontraba una mujer de 23 años llamada Lammy. Diagnosticada con esquizofrenia hace dos años, ella veía a un amigo de la infancia que murió tras ahogarse en un rio durante un día de campo.

Mi amigo me has venido a visitar, oh y quieres que te cante – ella tenía una voz dulce, pero su trastorno la hacía peligrosa – me encanta que vengas, ¿tú me quieres? – ella de pequeña siempre sintió cosas por él, ese día ella iba a decirle a su amigo lo que sentía desgraciadamente sucedió esa tragedia y quedo con los sentimientos dentro que se volvió loca - ¿Por qué nunca respondes mi pregunta? – una lágrima roda seguida de más, luego de horas llantos queda profundamente dormida.

Sueño…

Sus ojos se abren lentamente y está en un escenario vestida como dama antigua – ¿qué? – de la nada sale un chico de cabellos morados – Alice, esto es lo que tu deseas, deseas con todo tu corazón. Dile al chico que amas en una canción – la chica se da vuelta y un público aparece aplaudiendo - ¿pero como llegue aquí? – Se preguntaba a sí misma – estaré viendo cosas otra vez, si eso debe ser solo es producto de mi imaginación – de la nada un foco se enciende, que se encarga de señalar a su platónico amor – Pickles… yo… - detrás de su espalda el joven susurra en su oído – si te quedas, podrás ser feliz junto a él. Pero debes cantar primero y demostrarle tu amor, además así podríamos ser todos felices Alice – ella quedo pensativa, pero luego pensó - ¿Por qué me dice Alice?

Fin sueño…

Al despertar se percato de que aun era de noche y que estaba encerrada nuevamente en esa habitación – como quisiera escapar de aquí – afuera de la habitación había un auxiliar del centro clínico psicológico que le había echado el ojo a la mujer desde que llego y no pudo evitar sentirse atraído sexualmente por la mujer, por lo que robo las llaves de ese cuarto y se presento ante la muchacha – hola soy Bob, pero me dicen Disco Bear porque adoro bailar la onda disco y tu gatita serás mía esta noche – se lanzo hacia ella y abuso de la pobre Lammy, ella lloraba porque le habían quitado lo único que había guardado para su ser querido. Grito pataleo, ero como siempre hacia eso nadie fue en su ayuda – ah… - exhalo de placer el indecoroso – lo hecho, hecho esta… adiós hermosa.

Luego de unos días comenzó a tener fiebre y a no comer, ya ni siquiera hablaba con su amigo. Sus ataques de convulsiones eran más frecuentes, una noche cuando todos dormían una convulsión se genero donde se mordió la lengua – Pickles… - fueron sus últimas palabras antes de morir desangrada.

Una luz le mostro el camino hacia un lugar donde la gente huía de un hombre militar, mostrándole como cada una de esas personas moría. Fue entonces donde ella vio esos ojos sedientos de sangre y venganza – ¡Ah! Pickles… - grito de pavor al ver que se acercaba para ser la nueva víctima de la bestia – ¡te matare! – grito el desgraciado pero el joven de cabellos purpuras apareció nuevamente e hizo aparecer brazos de madera que lo detuvieron a tiempo.

Luego de eso se lo llevaron y el chico peli-purpura converso con la joven – no temas, aquí estarás a salvo Alice – le decía sonriente – mi nombre es Mime – continuaba – puedes cantar algo para nosotros querida - nuevamente salía un escenario pero esta vez en medio de la plaza del pueblo - yo… pues… está bien – comenzó a cantar, hermoso debo decirlo – que lindo ¿verdad Pickles? – apareció entre la gente del publico su amor – ¡Pickles! – lo abrazo y al fin le dijo lo que nunca se atrevió a contarle – Te Amo – pero luego esa hermosa escena cambio cuando el peli-verde hablo.

- Me engañaste…

- ¿Qué?...

- Me traicionaste con ese bastardo – señalaba a un hombre, que era quien había deshonrado a la chica, detrás de ella otros similares la comenzaron a rodear; el joven desapareció de la nada y los tipos comenzaron a acercarse – no por favor aléjate – el peli-verde se acerco por atrás y dijo sosteniéndole cariñosamente la cara y rosando su precioso oído - _** debes matarlos… si quieres mi amor... !mátalos a todos! **_– la chica se puso de rodillas sollozando como una magdalena – si te amo y _**los matare a todos**_ - uno a uno comenzó a destriparlos con una fuerza inexplicable que daba miedo de tan solo observar. Lammy estaba tan furiosa que mato a todos los presentes en aquella plaza – los odio, estúpidos inhumanos – pero cuando levantó la cabeza vio que aquellos hombres ya no eran ser los que ella veía si no que eran mujeres, niños y ancianos que habían ido a presenciar su espectáculo.

- ¿! Que he hecho?! – Se acarro la cabeza mientras caía al suelo cerca de los cadáveres – lo hiciste amor, te perdono el haberme fallado – se sentaba a su lado el joven – te amo preciosa – le besaba la mejilla.

- ¡es ella, ella los mato! - gritaba una señora a unos policías quienes la veían tambalearse de un lado a otro cantando una canción tenebrosa frente a los cadáveres – te amo – decía ella con otro tono de voz, el cual daba aun más miedo – te amo – repetía – si mi amor mátalos a todos, demuéstrame que me amas – decía como si ella fuese el hombre que amaba – debemos matarla capitán, es un peligro para los habitantes – luego de eso un disparo se escucho y todo se volvió oscuro.

- Que desperdicio, esta Alicia estaba rota – decía observando una marioneta de la chica con un agujero en la cabeza – ni modo a la basura – lo lanzaba a un monton de basura que habia en el rincón, la marioneta ya olvidada en ese rincón dejo salir una lagrima que se derramaba por última vez.

- ¿Qué hare? Necesito una nueva Alice – pensaba mientras miraba el cielo estrellado de la noche, en lo más alto cerca de la luna vio una estrella roja y pensó – mmm, ¿y si… lo que necesito no es una mujer o un soldado si no una reina? – una sonrisa similar a la de Cheshire apareció en su cara – te buscare Flaky, jijiji – salía el rostro de una joven muy hermosa en la luna.

* * *

Lamento el retraso de la continuación, pero creo que entenderán al saber que los estudios van primero, decidí continuar este fic porque la inspiración voló con este XD pero ojala lean el que recién inicie y no olviden dejar sus comentarios espero os guste y nos leeremos en otro fic, saludos :D


End file.
